


Always the quiet ones

by Dagagada



Category: 50 shades of Matt Solo, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Rey doesn't give up, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Matt in oblivious, Pining, Rey is in love, Triplets, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, reydar - Freeform, seduction gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: Rey meets Matt Solo at University and is stabbed with Amor's arrow instantly, but he seems indifferent.Let's see how far can a girl in love go.---“Matt, I need your advice. I have a friend who’s in love with this guy. She’s tried everything to show him that she is interested, but no reaction. She's pretty desperate by now. Do you think she should just tell him? Or is it obvious that he's trying let her down politely and she should just take a hint?”He blinked in surprise. “Why are you asking me?”She rolled her eyes. “You're my friend, who else am I supposed to ask?”He still looked unconvinced. “Have you seen me?”“Yeah, I have and I like what I see.” She smiled at his funny attempt to dodge the question.He smiled wryly. “Want to borrow my glasses? Cause you obviously have a problem with your vision.”





	Always the quiet ones

**Author's Note:**

> This cute lil fic came to me on Valentines Day.  
> This is for all girls in love.  
> I hope you gonna like it as much as I had fun writing it.  
> Gimmie your thoughts in comments or shout on Twitter @DagaDagaGada
> 
> Also thank you to my betas for this one @Eerulisse17 and @deadlikemoi

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/1dfa8a06bc940f97)

 

She noticed him at their first lecture. He was sitting in the back of the hall as she climbed up the stairs, his red and black plaid shirt like a stain of blood on the white wall. It looked ridiculously hot paired with his shaggy blond hair and vintage glasses. She sat down and he raised his head to look curiously at her. She was fascinated by his striking face. It wasn't a pretty boy’s face, all sharp angles, sensual lips and soulful eyes. But he wasn't a boy, he was a man, and she was a goner. Then and there she fell for one Matt Solo. 

 

He was in her year, plus he was her next-door neighbor in the dorms. They had a few polite conversations while passing in the hall, the guy was quiet, studious, almost brooding. Always scribbling something in his notebook, although whether he was writing or drawing, she didn't know. His eyes often had a distant look, his mind wandering somewhere far away. 

 

She tried to befriend him, which wasn't easy. Sure she caught him staring at her more than a few times but nothing more. He kept to himself, not engaging with others unless he had to, but she was determined to break through the wall he built around himself. She was an outsider herself but a rebellious one. She stood alone against the world, not shying from the fight. She preferred to be the hunter, not the prey. This time she hunted for him.

 

The occasion presented itself during Christmas break, as she and Matt were the only ones on their floor who didn't go home. She for obvious lack of one. Him, she had no idea. She overheard a rather loud and nervous phone conversation with his mother. He claimed that he was overloaded with work, which couldn't be true. She was concerned but it was not her business. And she could profit from that. 

 

The first day of Christmas break, when everything went quiet, she met him in their shared kitchen. He was preparing something to eat, or rather trying but failing miserably. Rey bit back a smile and offered to help, proposing a shared Christmas dinner. He accepted although without enthusiasm. However, he changed his mind after tasting her dishes.

 

The Christmas feast, as modest as it was, went rather well. Maybe a little awkward, but she was making up by talking for both of them.  After eating, they ended up in his room watching Netflix movies on his big gaming monitor. Things got even better when they fell asleep in the process. 

 

The next morning Rey found herself on his sofa, pressed against his broad, toned chest and covered with a warm blanket. He must have done it during the night and the fact that he woke up but didn’t kick her out was promising. She snuggled happily into his embrace, but when he woke up, he seemed totally oblivious to the possible implications of their shared night. 

 

Her short-lived happiness died a sudden and tragic death, but the fact that he had opened up even a little bit made her realize that even a friendship with him was too precious to deny. So they became friends, which still didn't prevent her from trying to win his heart.

 

It was easier said than done. She tried all the rom-com tricks she could come up with; she accidentally ended up on his lap at the cinema while trying to get to her seat, tripped and fell on top of him on his bed, got caught only in a towel after she showered, and once they even got stuck in the lift together. She didn't know how to accidentally fall on his lips, so that trope was out, but nothing worked. She succeeded only in establishing her position as queen of the clumsy ones. 

 

By February, she got desperate. The day before Valentine's they went out for their regular coffee ritual. Since Matt was a caffeine addict and a coffee evangelist, they passed multiple Starbucks in favor of a fancy hipster cafe. While Matt enjoyed his muffin, Rey decided to be more direct and said.

 

“Matt, I need your advice. I have a friend who’s in love with this guy. She’s tried everything to show him that she is interested, but no reaction. She's pretty desperate by now. Do you think she should just tell him? Or is it obvious that he's trying let her down politely and she should just take a hint?” 

 

He blinked in surprise. “Why are you asking me?” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “You're my friend, who else am I supposed to ask?”

 

He still looked unconvinced. “Have you seen me?” 

 

“Yeah, I have and I like what I see.” She smiled at his funny attempt to dodge the question.

 

He smiled wryly. “Want to borrow my glasses? Cause you obviously have a problem with your vision.”

 

Frowning, Rey insisted, “There's nothing wrong with you.”

 

“Yeah, you're just biased because you're my friend.” 

 

God, he was as stubborn as a mule. Taking a risk and hoping not to scare him off, she leaned forward and said, “But I'm also a girl and I’m telling you that you're intelligent, funny, sweet, and caring. Not to mention talented.”

 

He looked taken aback but still objected, “those aren’t things girls go for.”

 

“Well, what about the fact that you're tall and have a great body and pretty eyes and lips?” She was blushing by now but couldn’t hold her tongue. 

 

“Ok, ok I get it.” He was clearly embarrassed as well, his cheeks turning tomato red which -  if you asked Rey - made him looked absolutely adorable. She could have swooned. 

 

He collected himself and continued, “So let's get back to your friend. I think she should just tell the guy. If he's like me, he wouldn't even know how to recognize if a girl likes him or not.”

 

“You're kidding, right?” She was awestruck. 

 

“Nope, I’ve never had a girlfriend. I wouldn't even know what to look for if a girl was interested. My brothers are the ones that got the looks and charm in this family,” he said matter of factly. 

 

“Oh. Ok, thanks Matt.” Clearly talking wasn’t going to get her anywhere. She needed to show him how she felt. 

 

She left soon after in order to prepare for her big Valentine hunt. She needed to shower, shave, do her makeup and hair, plus dig through her closet to find something sexy and suitable for wooing her sweet, unsuspecting, nerdy friend. It was new territory for her. 

 

She managed the grooming part easily, but the clothing proved to be a challenge. Rey was never really into fashion, preferring her style to be practical and comfortable. She opted for converse and a hoodie most days. Now she looked at her few dresses and lingerie options. She probably should have gone shopping, but it was too late now. 

 

After trying on everything, she decided to go with her one and only black dress, skin-tight and hitting her mid-thigh. She had never worn it before and had been fairly certain (until today) that she never would. She bought it one day under the influence of her only female friend, Rose. Now, however, it looked promising, with v-neck cleavage that did wonders to her small breasts, paired with a push-up bra and a thong made of black lace to made her feel desirable.  

 

She was ready and still had time before hour zero. The idea was to go knock on Matt’s door at midnight and confess her feelings. She didn’t want to wait until tomorrow, she couldn’t, she absolutely wouldn’t be able to sleep another night. The element of surprise could be her ally. She knew that he went to sleep late, often playing games or drawing till the early morning hours. However, she didn’t take her own stamina into consideration and fell asleep on her couch around 11 PM. 

 

She jerked awake a few hours later, groaning as she realized it was already 2 AM and she had sabotaged herself yet again. As she got up to get some water from the kitchen, she debated on what to do. All her effort could be in vain as he probably was asleep, but she still could check, right? 

 

She knocked on his door a minute later, checking self-consciously if her dress was right. He opened his door and she forgot what was she supposed to say. He was clad only in his boxers, his hair mussed, and no glasses. Obviously, he  _ was _ sleeping and she woke him up, but she couldn't find any regret in herself. She was actually very glad and very silent while drinking in his mostly naked and very attractive form. 

 

“Rey?” He looked a little dazed. 

 

“Hi, Matt.” Finally, some brain cells started working for their salary. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

 

“A little, but come on in,” he gestured her inside. 

 

She stepped inside and inhaled deeply as she passed him. God, she loved his smell, all masculine and fresh. She hoped he didn’t notice because it was probably creepy as hell. 

 

He put on his glasses and swept his gaze over her, his eyes widening. 

 

“Wow, Rey, that must have been some date…” He commented on her attire.   

 

She blushed and tried to remember what she wanted to say. Honestly, she was hoping to muster her courage and jump him, but her body refused to cooperate. So that left her with only one option - talking. 

 

“Matt, remember when I told you about my friend who liked a guy?” She asked, feeling nervous. 

 

“Yeah, it was a few hours ago and I figured it was you. So, how did it go? Did the guy like you back?” He didn’t sound very enthusiastic, but looked at her expectantly.  

 

“Well. .. that's the thing, I don’t know yet.” She was finding it hard to breathe, sudden fear freezing her brain and body. 

 

“So you chickened out?” He pressed. 

 

“Not yet, but I’m beginning to doubt if it’s a good idea.” Why was it so hard to admit her feelings for him? Well, maybe because she didn’t believe that he was interested? Maybe he didn’t like girls at all? 

 

“So let me get this straight. You woke me up in the middle of the night, looking like  _ that _ , to try to get some motivational speech out of me because you were too scared to tell the guy that you like him?” He was looking more and more irritated. 

 

“No, no, you got this all wrong. I wanted to come to you at midnight, but I felt asleep. When I woke up, I thought about how you often stay up late and maybe all my effort wasn’t wasted. So here I am, trying and failing to tell you that the guy I was talking about is actually you. But then I got scared again because I’m not even sure if you like girls. I mean, we never actually talked about it before and you didn’t show any signs that you are interested and…” She was talking too fast, losing her point in the process and probably making an idiot of herself as his eyes got bigger and bigger with each word.     

 

She finally stopped and looked up at him to see his reaction. His mouth was open and his eyes were as big as saucers, but he didn’t say anything. She nodded, accepting his silence as her answer. 

 

“I’m sorry. This was a mistake.” She hurriedly said and made a move to escape, but as she was about to exit his room, she felt his hand on her wrist. 

 

“One moment,” he spoke calmly. “You didn't give me a chance to answer. You’re so sure in your opinion about me that you just want to take the easy way out. You can’t just drop that bomb on me and run away. No fucking way, Rey.” The last sentence was spoken with sudden force.   

 

She turned to him, not daring to hope, not daring to even breathe. 

 

“So you like me? You wore that sinful dress for me? You came to me to tell me that the guy you’ve been pining after is me? That all this time you showed me signs and I didn’t see them?” His voice was rising and she was afraid of where he was going.  

 

“Well, yes?” She didn’t know what else to say. 

 

His eyes lit up and the next second she found herself pressed against the wall in a  passionate kiss. She responded enthusiastically, kissing him back with tongue and teeth and boiling passion.  

 

He finally broke their kiss to look at her. “Is that enough of an answer?” 

 

She smiled “I don’t know. I mean you could just hop on the opportunity…” She trailed and he kissed her again trailing his lips down her jaw and neck. She moaned and felt him smile. 

 

“I liked you the moment I saw you at our first lecture. You came to sit beside me and I was stunned. You looked so radiant and beautiful that all I wanted was to draw you.” He confessed. “But I would have never guessed that you’d like me back. Like I told you yesterday, I’m nothing special. I was so surprised and elated when you started to spend time with me, but never thought that you could actually be interested in me romantically. I guess I’m really clueless and an inexperienced idiot.”  

 

She grinned at him. “That you are, Matt. An idiot, I mean. But like I told you yesterday, I like everything about you, your looks and your mind. I was devastated when you ignored all my attempts to woo you, but I’m also inexperienced so I probably did it all wrong.”

 

He looked so happy when he said “We can learn together, Rey, and this time maybe I’ll try to woo you,” and returned to kissing her. Their kisses became heated and she felt dizzy and drunk. She thought that her heart was going to explode when he pulled her with him on the bed. “Do you want to stay or continue our date tomorrow in a much more crowded place llike a restaurant or something?” He asked gently. 

 

She knew what he was hinting at and blushed. “Actually, I think that we can have dinner tomorrow anyway, but I’ve waited too long already and I didn’t put this dress and lacy lingerie on just to take it off myself.” 

 

He blushed too and gave her a look so hot that it could melt her bones. “If it’s for me, then I have to appreciate your effort. You are so beautiful and wonderful, Rey. I’m the luckiest man on earth,” he muttered in awe. 

 

“I guess I have to show you how lucky I feel to have you. Happy Valentine's Day, Matt” She said smiling and followed him to bed. 

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Rey. Oh, and remind me to show you my drawings later. I’ve got  quite a few of your portraits and some of you in… positions that I might have to correct after tonight,” he said with a sly smile. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Don’t worry, my brothers said they are really good, compared to your photos.”

 

_ Is it hot in here? _ She thought she was going to faint thinking about his two twin brothers Ben and Kylo seeing her drawn in certain positions by him. Even if they were based on photos and his imagination... She guessed he wasn't a good boy as she thought. 

  
  



End file.
